


Show Me Your Moves

by They Call Me the Cavalry (BadassNinja)



Series: Prompts, Wonderful Idea and All Things Philinda [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Philinda - Freeform, philinda ice skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassNinja/pseuds/They%20Call%20Me%20the%20Cavalry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philinda fluff! Phil and Melinda ice skating, and maybe even an almost love confession. Lots of fluff and love with minimal angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Moves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oparu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/gifts).



> For my lovely Oparu, who prompted me with Phil and Melinda ice skating. Enjoy my dears.

"So you going to tell me where we're going?" May asked dryly, looking at Coulson. 

"No," he replied unfazed by her mood. 

He knows that May likes to be the driver often, so him refusing to let her drive today has left her a little irked. 

She watches him with a bland expression bordering on annoyance. He knows she doesn't like to be kept out of the loop, and she hates surprises, but this is one thing that he knows she won't resent him for keeping from her once she finds out what it is. 

"Are you going to keep staring at me like that the whole drive?" He asks flicking his eyes in her direction. 

"How long's the drive?" She counters. 

"We'll be there soon," he says as if calming a small child on a road trip. 

She rolls her eyes at him and looks out the window. He knows what she is doing though, she’s trying to evaluate her surroundings to gather a hint on where they may be going and what they might be doing. 

"I know what you're doing," he chirps calling her out. 

"Well you're not going to tell me so..." 

He can tell she's starting to get a little grumpy now. Hopefully when they arrive her mood will pick up, he really wanted this to be the perfect surprise. 

"Alright, blindfold," he says as they stop at the traffic lights. 

She looks at the blindfold in his outstretched hand as if it had personally offended her. 

"No," she says flatly, refusing to pick up the blindfold. 

"Come on May," he says bordering on pleading. 

"I am not wearing that," she says looking at him like he's crazy. 

"Please May? I swear it will be worth it." He looks at her with maybe just a hint of his puppy dog eyes. It's not his fault if she made him employ all his skills of persuasion. Well not all, but you get the gist. 

"Fine," she grumbled taking the offending item from his hand. "But you owe me two Coulson."

"Two!" He mock gasped, but grinned at his small victory. He had successfully managed to convince Melinda May to put on a blindfold without using orders. "I think after this you're going to owe me one."

She snorted at his comment but didn't say more. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright we're here, but you've still got to keep the blindfold on," Coulson stated as he parked the car. "I'm going to get out and then come get you, but you have to keep that blindfold on."

"Ok," she sighed just hoping to have the whole blindfold business over and done with. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"You can take it off now," he said quietly next to her as they stopped, finally at their destination. 

He watched her careful for a reaction as Melinda slowly removed the blindfold from her eyes. 

"Phil..." She said softly, eyes looking at him with a warmth he had missed. 

"Well I know how much you used to love it," he said as if it answered everything. "And we'll need these," he stated passing her a pair of white skates. His heart swelled as she flashed him one of the rarest of smiles, taking the skates from his hands. 

"Hopefully you may have improved by now," she smirked, teasing him playfully. Phil grinned back at her as he removed his boots and put on his skates. It had been a while since the last time he'd been on the ice so he was just hoping that he didn't fall on his arse as soon as he got out there. He watched May attentively as she made her way out on to the ice. She started out slowly as she gradually recalled her memories of skating, her muscles beginning to remember the familiar movements drilled into them through hours of endless practice. He was entranced as she moved so gracefully across the ice, her movements as natural as if she were walking on land. Her hair flew back in the wind as she picked up speed flying around the rink in swirling patterns and figure eights. Her legs seemed to move in a way akin to seaweed on the ocean floor as they weaved in and out as she glided across the ice. 

"Aren't you going to come on the ice?" She asked skating backwards away from with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. 

Like hell he wasn't! Coulson thought as he quickly got up to make his way onto the ice. Slowly he edged his way along the edge of the rink as his feet reacquainted themselves with his skates and the ice. His legs wobbled unsteadily making him feel like a newborn calf, so he gripped the railing tightly too worried about falling down. 

"Relax Phil," Melinda said skating up beside him with her hands beside her back. 

"That's very easy for you to say," he responded, slightly regretting his decision to go ice skating. 

Sure Melinda loved skating, but maybe he should've just stayed on one of the benches and watched her from the side. There really was no need for him to get out on the ice too. He was only taking up space which she could be using for her fancy figure skating moves. 

"It's more fun to skate with a partner," she said skating back up to him as if she had read his mind. "You just need to relax," she pushed down in his shoulder gently. "See? You're too tense."

He just made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat, too focused on maintaining his balance to truly reply. 

"Watch my feet," she stated as she skated up in front of him. "Just push and glide," she instructed as she skated a bit more before returning back to him. 

Gingerly Phil slowly relinquished his grip of the railing, holding out his arms to steady himself as he began to very cautiously push and glide as instructed by May. A smile began to form on his face as he started to slowly if a little shakily skate around the rink. May skated closely next to him, giving him pointers, and providing stability if he began to lose balance. 

"Well this is fun, this is fun right May?" Coulson said with a slight hint of relief in his voice as he gradually gained more confidence as he skated. 

"This is nice," May replied with a small but beautiful smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said quietly, looking at her with a warmth in his eyes. Slowly he reached his arm down and tangled his fingers with hers. She didn't retreat from his touch so he just held her hand occasionally tightening his hold of her every now and then when he felt himself wobble. 

"You should show me some of your moves," Phil said suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence that had reigned over them earlier. 

She looked at him with an amused expression. 

"Well you'd better stay by the rail then," she smirked. "Wouldn't want you to fall." 

He feigned mock hurt at her words but couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as she moved freely about the rink. 

She was a natural he thought to himself. Even after all her years away from the ice she still moved like she owned it. His breath caught as she did a couple of twirls and spins, her body moving gracefully as if to a rhythm only she could hear. Her hair whipped about her as she twisted and spun, her flare for performing shining through. He grinned at her as she sped towards him pulling up at the last minute spraying him with ice. Her cheeks were flushed a soft pink, and she wore one of her rare carefree smiles that made his heart sing at the fact that he was part of the cause for that smile. He smiled at her, a wave of warmth washing over him as he looked at her with her hair blown back, eyes glittering and cheeks a beautiful pink. She was beautiful he thought. 

"Phil?" She asked, breaking him from his reverie. 

"You're beautiful," he said softly, reaching out his arm to brush his fingertips against cheek. She swallowed slowly, eyes fluttering shut at his touch before reopening, a different look in her eyes than from before. 

"Don't." She almost whispered to him. "If you're going to-"

"I would never and  _ will _ never regret you Melinda," he said softly but firmly, cutting her off. "I think we've danced around some things too long," he whispered leaning in towards her as she met him halfway. "I want this. I want us," he whispered softly before pressing his lips against hers. Her lips were soft and she tasted sweet as she tangled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. His arms circled her waist pulling her closer to him as their bodies melded. Kissing Melinda May was everything he'd ever hoped and dreamed that it would be, and then some. 

Gradually they both pulled back, their breaths intermingling as he leaned his forehead against hers, their noses gently brushing. He could still taste her on his lips and smell her perfume as the distinct scent of her would most likely linger on him too now. He smiled at the thought. Her eyes opened slowly, watching him with the most unguarded expression he had seen her wear in a long time. He could clearly read the emotions flickering across her features, but what struck him most was the absolute love visible in her eyes. 

"I quite like your moves," she whispered in his ear, teasing and playful. 

He smiled at her with a brief chuckle. 

"Well I've got plenty more to show," he whispered back in her ear before pressing a kiss to her lips, feeling her smile against him.  

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think, or if you have any other prompts that you'd like done. You can also follow me at @hardcore-evil-regal on tumblr and send me a prompt or whatever, I post a lot of philinda and anything Melinda May related. Anyway please let me know what you think, comments always make me feel nice and then I write more ^_^


End file.
